


Pink skirts and tears

by JoongieMuffin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Non-Sexual Age Play, Seonghwa is only mentioned, Skirt, There's not enough little Hongjoong, baby Hongjoong, cute Hongjoong, hongjoong skirt, imma change that, mwhaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: The boys had a rare free day.Hongjoong's alone and decides to regress.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Pink skirts and tears

It was a free day the members of ATEEZ when little Hongjoong decided to pay a visit. Luckily, all the other members had gone out for the night. He didn’t plan on slipping, but as soon as he got dressed up, he couldn’t help it. 

For their recent comeback, Hongjoong had been wearing all kinds of skirts. He loved them, even openly admitted that they make him feel pretty, which is why he then decided to order some of his own. So, when he decided to stay back at his studio one night, he decided to order many. And I mean many cute little skirts. 

Although hiding the package had been rather difficult as, living in a dorm where everyone is rather open about things, they had tried to open it. Even held the package over their heads so his tiny body was unable to reach. 

After ordering them, he had been looking through twitter posts, many fans had started posting photos of what they want ATEEZ to be dressed in. They wanted most of the members in more feminine clothes, but him in more masculine, which upset the boy. But he just continued looking anyway. 

Which led to him buying cute accessories to go with the skirts. He was going all out, necklaces, chokers, stockings, the lot really. But he hadn’t had much private time to try them all out. 

So, when the opportunity came, he decided to stay back. To begin with, he painted his nails a baby pink colour. Next he decided to lay out all the outfits and choose.   
To which he decided on a pale pink pleated skirt and a white top that had ‘baby’ printed on it. 

He squealed as he quickly slipped them on. 

Once he was done, he turned to look at himself in the mirror whilst flattening out his skirt. 

“Pretty” He sighed with a dreamy look on his face. He twirled and giggled as the skirt flew.

“Joongie so cute!” 

Before he even realised, he slipped into little space. 

He was a closeted little, always hoping his members didn’t find out. If they did, he was afraid he would get chucked out. A baby as a leader? Yeah, no.   
Anyway, they weren’t here at the minuet, so Joongie didn’t really care. 

He went over to the display wardrobe that Seonghwa had brought and built for him to display his many bags and pulled out a medium sized box. It was filled with all his little stuff. But it had a lock on it so no one could get in. Only he knew where the key was. 

Fishing out the key from under his mattress, he opened it and hastily pulled the lid off, pulling out a cute bottle, a paci and a colouring book. He was artsy in and out of his headspace and loved colouring. Although one time he had accidently drawn on their wall whilst in littlespace and had to quickly wash it off before the other found out. It was stressful. 

Rather quickly and cutely, he waddled to the kitchen with his bottle in hand and paci between his pink lips. 

“Wha’ Joonie dwink?” He pondered whilst stroking his chin, other arm crossed over his stomach as he shifted from foot to foot. 

If he had juice, he would need to pee a lot, but if he had milk, he would regress younger. 

He decided on having juice. 

Joongie walked to the cupboard and rummaged around looking for the juice that Seonghwa had brought recently, pulling out the bottle once he had found it. 

“It empty! Joongie wan’ juicey!” Stomping his foot as he complained. He whined as he threw the bottle to the other side of the room. “Joonie haf miwk den” Hongjoong stated to no one as he walked over to the fridge. At least they had milk.

He clumsily poured himself some milk, most of it ending up in the cup whilst some of it ended up on the counter. Sticking it in the microwave, he set the time and pressed the button, then ran back to his room to grab one of his stuffies. It was a fluffy bear, simple but loved. He raced back into the kitchen when he heard the ping the device let off to signify that his milk was now heated. 

Grabbing it, toddled to the lounge area and turned the TV on and grabbed the remote, plopping down on the sofa with a huff.

“Joonie watches TV, bear-bear!” He exclaimed as he flicked through the channels, deciding to go on Netflix instead and watch something cute. After 5 minuets of scrolling and talking to his bear, he finally settled on a show called Care Bears. He couldn’t really understand what they were saying, but as he began drinking his warm milk, he began regressing. So he didn’t really care all too much. Focusing primarily on the pretty colours and talking bears. 

“Why Joonie bear-bear no tawk?” He questioned as he finished his bottle. The thought made him upset as he began to feel alone. His bottom lip began to tremble, and tears gathered in his eyes. Grabbing the remote, he quickly turned the TV off as he began to sob loud.

Not hearing the door open. 

“Hyung? Is that you?” Someone called out. 

Hongjoong froze as he looked around, looking for a place to hide. He couldn’t run to his room as he would be seen, but he also couldn’t stay here.

“Hyung, I know you’re there, are okay? Were you crying?” 

The voice belonged to their maknae, Jongho.

Jongho rounded the corner of the lounge and froze mid-sentence. 

“Hyung, I-“ 

He looked at his leader hyung with big eyes as he assessed the situation. No one was hurt. But his hyung was dressed as a girl. Skirt, stockings and a cute top. Not that he was one to judge. None of ATEEZ were. 

But it was kind of shocking. 

He was brought out of his stupor by as a small sob, bringing his attention to the boy on the sofa. 

“It’s okay hyung, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to” Jongho reassured as he quickly made his way over, sitting down next to him. That was when he noticed the bottle, paci and stuffie. 

Oh boy. 

“Hyung, what’s going on?”

“No' hyungie” The little blueberry sobbed out. 

“You’re not hyung?” Jongho tried to translate. 

“Joongie too little!” 

Too little? Jongho doesn’t think he has ever been this confused in his entire life. 

“Right…okay…So…” 

It was awkward as the, physically youngest had no idea why his hyung was acting like this. At least the tears had stopped by now.

“Joongie small, Joongie not hyung now” Hongjoong was telling him as if he was supposed to know what he was on about. 

“Okay….Joongie? Why were you crying” Wrong question to ask. Hongjoongs eyes quickly began to tear up again as they went big and he made a whining noise from the back of his throat. Jongho was alarmed. 

He quickly pulled the smaller into his arms. “Hey, urm, Joongie, don’t cry, Jongho’s here now. Don’t worry” 

“Joonie aww wone!” The boy cried out, gripping onto Jonghos t-shirt.

“No no no baby, Jongho’s here” Jongho had no idea why he called him ‘baby’, it just slipped out. “It’s okay baby”

Soon enough, Hongjoong calmed down again and began squirming in Jongho’s hold. 

“Joonie pway!” He was quickly getting littler and littler by the second with having someone else here, as well as having the milk before. His head began to get cloudy and he pushed away the strong arms that kept him in place, stumbling away to his room. 

Jongho too this opportunity to do a quick search on the internet to understand at least a small amount of what was going on. He came upon an article labelled ‘littlespace’ and read through it. He sighed as he read through it. So that’s why hyung is acting different, he thought. 

Turning his phone off, he glanced at the objects that was next to him, grabbing the bottle and inspecting it. He chuckled. The others would love this. 

Sitting back, he thought it over. 

Oh no. 

He quickly shot up with wide eyes and raced into the littles room where Hongjoong was sitting on his bed, chewing a colouring pen.

Jongho remembered the article saying they act like children and children should not be left un-supervised. 

“Hey Joongie, could you take that pen out of your mouth please darling?” He asked as he slowly approached, still unsure of what to do. 

Hongjoong just stared right back with big eyes as he chewed the blue felt tip. It was all over his face. Damn. 

Giving up, Jongho decide to walk over to the boy and just take the pen off him. Not before looking down. 

Turns out the little had managed to colour in the sheets as well. On Seonghwas bed. 

They were gonna get an ass whopping. 

He ignored it as Joongie made grabby hands in his direction, wanting to be picked up. So, he quickly hid the boys’ little stuff and lifted him up, carrying him out of the room and to his shared room with Yeosang and Wooyoung, settling him down on the bed. 

Hongjoong yawned cutely as Jongho made his way to his draw to grab pyjamas and an oversized shirt for Hongjoong, as that’s the only thing the boy slept in. Jongho quickly changed himself, not minding that Hongjoong was still in the room, and turned to change the other. Only to find that he was already asleep. He was sitting up, head tilted to the side whilst being on his chest, arms stretched outwards and lips pouting. 

Jongho chuckled as he saw the sight. Man was his hyung cute.

Making quick work of undressing and dressing the boy, laying down and pulling the other into his arms, head on his chest. He quickly stuck the paci into his mouth and looked at the boys, now blue, sleeping face. 

They’ll deal with it in the morning. The others would be too drunk to care when they got back anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored. Meh.


End file.
